Guns and Roses
by bizznot
Summary: An gun-nut ambassador's son comes to the mid school....


Chapter One

Bathyscaphe

He stumbled through the door head first, then crawled into the house, shutting the door behind him. Kanaka had come in only seconds before he had, and they looked as worried as each other.

"Bathyscaphe!" she shouted," Do something! Some thugs are chasing Ty, and they won't let him escape."

The boy was obviously a geijin, with his tan face, large frame and blue eyes.

"Don't," he said, reaching for something in his back pocket or under his shirt." I can handle this."

"Not without getting arrested and jepordizing relations!"

The boy relaxed his shoulders and cursed. I had heard from another ship that he was a gun hobbyist, but that he couldn't use them in Japan.

"Here," she said, offering him her arm," Hold on tight."

He grabbed her arm, and before he had any idea what was happening, the two of them teleported.

Kazuo

I had just begun eating my supper when I heard a loud "thud" in my room. I tore past my sister and up the steps to my room. "Narue?" I asked, coming in the door.

"Nope, sorry about that, old man."It was Kanaka who answered. Next to her was a tall, lanky foreign boy. He seemed confused, not an unreasonable reaction, given the circumstances.

"For God's sakes, what are you doing in my room, and with a boy!"

"He was being chased by some thugs. I brought him here to get him away from them. They shouldn't have any idea where he is now."

"Yeah, but does the end justify the means? What if someone saw you?"

"We were inside the house when I brought him here."

I rolled my eyes with relief when I heard this. Bathyscaphe could figure it out. I was under the impression that there was little Bathyscaphe couldn't do in a pinch.

A small sigh escaped from the boy Kanaka had rescued.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Tyler. Tyler Johnston. Call me Ty."

I nodded.

"Alright, get back to the Bathyscaphe. She's probably gotten rid of your law-breaking friends."

Kanaka grabbed Tyler's shoulder and the two of them teleported.

"What was that female voice I heard?" asked my sister.

"Just my computer. I had some urgent Email."

"From who?"

"Narue."

"She has a computer? And I thought she was frugal!"

"No, she was at the library."

As I walked down the steps, I couldn't help but chuckle at the image of Narue in a library, trying to work the computer.

Narue

I stepped in the door of Kanaka's house, or, to be precise, the Bathyscaphe to find that more voices greeted me than normal. Dad, Bathyscaphe and Kanaka were all the same, but what was this? A young male voice, no older than Kanaka. While the other three sounded farmiliar, his was reserved, not to mention poorly spoken. My guess was that he was a transfer student.

A glance down proved me right. He was tall and had deep blue eyes, obvious enough marks of a foreigner.

"Who's he?" I asked casually. I hadn't developed the Japanese hate of foreigners, since I was not only from a different country, but a different planet as well.

"Tyler Johnston. I saved him from a bunch of thugs, and he stayed for dinner."Kanaka was as casual as I was.

"You teleported? On the street?"I asked, now angry with my sister.

"No, you nitwit. I brought him into the house, then teleported him to the old man's room."

I sighed with relief. "Good thinking, sending him to Kazuo."

"Thanks."

I sat down, cross-legged, on the tatami mat.

"Where did all this come from?"

"Straight out of Texas," came the boy's response.

"Texas?"

"You've never heard of Texas? It's the third largest state in the US. Famous for cowboys, spaceshuttles, and bar-be-que."

"I mean, where did the actual food come from, not the recipe."

"Some corner market."

I gasped, realizing what he meant.

"What?" I shouted.

"You are stingy. Jeez. If you gotta know, I paid for it, out of my own pocket."

I sighed with relief.

"Besides," put in Bathyscaphe," If he hadn't, I would have." She reached across the table and picked up some of the chopped meat with her chopsticks and put in on the plate in front of her. She took a bite.

Suddenly, the cool, calm avatar of the D.E.S Bathyscaphe dove forward, pounding her fists on the table.

"Sorry about that," said the boy," It's got a bit of a kick. Nothing like what you call wasabi, but still there."

Kanaka tried it next. She shook, but didn't seize. Then it was my turn. I'd seen Bathyscaphe and Kanaka's reaction, but watching the boy eating it with no problem at all, I couldn't believe them. I took a bite.

I don't know what was more spectacular, how spicy it was, or how the boy could put up with it. Still, I gulped down my water.


End file.
